Jack and Jacqueo
by TheWrittenSpectre
Summary: There is a mysterious threat floating around, and it is thirsty. What is it thirsty for? What does it have to do with Jack? And how does Jack even begin to stop it? Inspired by Jack's play through of "IT" VR. The first chapter might not be the scariest, but please just stick with the following chapters. Reviews, and critiques always welcome


Author's Note: There will be a similarity to a certain other story you might notice, that is completelyintention all, as it was inspired by it.

Chapter 1. That Irish Fool

She had come home and gone straight to her computer, a "horror show" of a day at work would do that to somebody. Her name was Katie, a young girl who lived alone, she had short, black bobbed hair, boots now flung to the other side of the room, and a Serenity t-shirt. She worked as a cashier, and despite her limited patience with people, she was certainly capable of keeping a good poker face around a customer, it was a curse she thought, but it did keep her from trouble more than a few times.

What she had planed out now, was to sit down, not move, and have herself a good laugh. She would look around at new things, but she had her usual suspects for entertainment, particularly the let's player Jacksepticeye. She wasn't much of a gamer, or interested in that many lets players, but Jack had a way about him, his personality alone was enough to win her over.

About halfway through re watching Jack's play through of Stuntfest, and having her sides split, she had gotten a notification from messenger, she didn't recognize the name, it said, "Jacque". Since she didn't know them, she might have just ignored it, however the message did catch her attention.

"I'm really sorry, I know you won't know my name, but you're friend Deacon told me you would be the best person to talk to."

Deacon was her friend from work, he had his moments every now and then, but he wasn't the person to have strangers message her as a joke. Katie figured it couldn't hurt to respond back, even if it did turn out to be a waste of time, she could block them, and forget they even wrote in the first place.

"What was it Deacon told you to ask me?" She replied.

"It's just that I'm finally going to live on my own now and I'm looking for a place. Deacon rang me up at your store, I mentioned all this to him while I was at the register, and he said you had a great realtor" Jacque had said back.

"I suppose I do" Katie was fortunate enough to have gotten a great deal on her home, it was spacious enough for more than one person, certainly enough for just her, it was close enough to work, family, and all her usual places, so maybe her realtor was worth sharing with other people.

"So can I get their name please? If I'm not disturbing you right now that is" Jacque replied.

"No, that's okay. His name is David Haley, you can reach him at this number". Katie had sent Jacque David's work phone number.

"Thank you so much, you are really helping me out a lot right now" Jacque quickly sent back.

"Not a problem" Katie said.

"Really though, I have been having a rough time lately, it's kinda slowly been killing me, I'm just glad a stranger of all people was helpful at least"

Katie wasn't to sure how to take that. Sure there was this sort of relaxing ambiguity over your phone, but still, that's not something you say so soon to a person you literally just met via messages, not overly personal sure, but still a bit open.

"Glad I could help. Sorry to hear that by the way" She replied

"Actually I guess that might sound a bit weird, lol so sorry about that" said Jacque

"You're okay, I mean hey, moving out on your own at first is a bit nerve racking to start out, you'll feel better once you finally stay in the house the first time"

"Thank makes sense, if you don't mind me saying so, Id like to think we can talk more after this?"

Katie wasn't too sure about what to do, she hadn't messaged Jacque enough to really say they could talk leisurely together, also, he did come into her store, so it was more than likely they could bump into each other.

"Sure, I guess so, you seem harmless. Lol" she replied.

"That's great, nice to see we could start something" Jacque said

"Eyup"

"So sorry, I must be taking up your time, you have to be doing something I'm sure?"

"Not really, I'm just sitting here watching Jacksepticeye, I needed something funny tonight. We both had a tough time today it looks like" Katie said

"You like Jack? that's so funny, I like him too!" Jacque immediately responded

"He is great isn't he? I don't care much about lets plays, but he makes me happy" Katie found it very nice to see they now had something that would be more entertaining to talk about together.

"So great. Also, I'm really sorry to hear you had a bad day too, maybe you should tell me all about what bothered you today" Jacque said.

Even though they were starting to spark a conversation, she didn't think it was all that appropriate to just tell someone you just met all about your bad work day.

"Sorry, but I don't really want to talk about it, and besides, I wouldn't want to bore you with details" Katie replied.

"No no, please, I insist...".

What had happened next could only be out of a movie, or some creepy game, fingers appeared at the edge of her screen, white, spindly fingers, they started to press against it, and then bit by bit came out of the screen itself. Katie started to scream, her first instinct was to slam the computer shut, but the hands were prying it open, so she threw it across the room, and ran straight for her front door, she made it maybe three steps before she felt something grabbing her leg and bringing her to the floor. Kicking and screaming, trying to break away, Katie was flipped over onto to back, her face being held in place bay a pair of hands, white gloved hands.

What Katie saw next was both horrific, and confusing, she was being held in place by, well, a clown.

"You can trust me Katie, I know how to listen to people's problems" the clown said.

He was a thin man, with black tights, sneakers with pom poms at the tips, a blue shirt that had flamingos patterned on it, along with matching pink pom poms, the same as the shoes, and a large ruff surrounded his neck. Katie couldn't bring herself to scream, she was being blocked by her own frantic breathing, and sobs, her head trapped where he was holding her, his thumbs on her eyelids so she couldn't help but look right into his eyes, his face however was where the confusion set in.

Even through tear filled eyes, she could recognize who this clown was, but she know it had to be impossible, naturally like any clown would, he had lines on his face, lines that traveled up from his cheeks, through his eyebrows, and stopped at his forehead, the lines, his smile, his hair, his nose, even his eyebrows, and eyelashes were the same color, but not the typical red though. This makeup was green. The clown was the exact image of Jacksepticeye.

"Ya just need to learn how to let go, and tell me what makes you want to cry about your day" Jacque said with his nose pressing against hers.


End file.
